Hold Me Now
by TwoCentsForFree
Summary: Songfic to Hold Me Now by the Thompson Twins. When Robin and Patrick vow to end their relationship, will their feelings for each other be strong enough to reconcile them?


_**Disclamer: The only characters I own are the oneson this page, however...if ABC is looking to get rid of Lucky, Jason, Noah or Patrick, I'd be happy to take 'em off their hands, free of charge.**_

_**Hold Me Now **_

_Songfic. Robin and Patrick have it out and vow never to see each other again. Are their feelings for each other strong enough to reconcile them? _

It felt incredible; every touch sent shudders through her body. He was the single most amazing man she had ever met.

"Maybe we should stop," he suddenly said, removing strands of her hair from his mouth and putting his jeans back on.

"Why should we?" she asked, reaching for his arm. "This is the most fun I've ever had…why the hell would you want to stop?"

"Because now you're gonna want a commitment from me…and I can't give that to you---I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Commitment? No, Patrick…it's all about the sex, you know that."

"Robin, I can't---"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you---I can't be with you because I love you! And you love me…I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. And if we both love each other, that equals commitment, and I can't do that!" Tears began to puddle up in her eyes.

"You're nothing but a selfish son of a bitch! I never want to see you again!"

"_Selfish? _I'm doing this for you!" he argued.

"No, Patrick, you're not! You're doing this for you. This way, you can just screw me over and guilt-free move on to the next girl!" Patrick finished getting dressed and left her apartment, leaving the door to slam as he went. Robin saw through the tears a picture on her nightstand; it was of the two of them. "Never again," she muttered, picking up the frame and slamming it face down on the table. "I'll never fall for it again."

**_I have a picture pinned to my wall. _**

_**An image of you and of me and we're laughing, we're loving it all. **_

_**Look at our life now, tattered and torn.**_

_**We fuss and we fight and delight in the tears that we cry until dawn. **_

_**Hold me now. Hold my heart. **_

**_Stay with me. Let loving start._**

All sorts of things were racing through Patrick's head as he drove home.

_How can she do this to me? All I ever did was love her…I mean, here's this girl who makes me go weak at the knees and when I try to save her from heartbreak, she says she never wants to see me again? _

"Maybe I shouldn't see her again…maybe I'll just go somewhere for a bit; get away from it all," he said to himself. "Yeah, I'll just call in for a few days and leave; try to forget about her." By the time he got to his place, Patrick was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He sat down and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing a good-bye note.

"Dear Robin," he began aloud, "I've decided that it is for the best if I was to leave Port Charles for a while. I can't get you out of my head, but if it's what you want, I'd be willing to try. Maybe this would be easier if we weren't so much alike. Let's face it, we're both dreamers; we both have this wonderful plan of how our lives will be and are willing to do anything to reach it. I think that loving each other is holding us back from that perfect world we couldn't find otherwise. Even though I must go, there's nowhere else I'd want to be than with you. Thanks for everything…Patrick." He tucked the letter in an envelope and addressed it. Patrick walked to the corner and dropped it in the mailbox.

**_You say I'm a dreamer. We're two of a kind. _**

_**Both of us searching for some perfect world we know we'll never find. **_

_**So perhaps I should leave here. And go far away**_

_**But you know that there's nowhere that I'd rather be than with you here today.**_

_**Hold me now. Hold my heart. **_

_**Stay with me. Let loving start.**_

Robin got to work late the next day. She hadn't gotten much sleep because she couldn't force the row from the previous night to go away.

"Is Dr. Drake in yet?" she asked Epiphany.

"Which one? There are two of them, you know."

"Patrick---is Patrick here yet?"

"No…Noah is, though."

"Thanks…for nothing" Robin cursed under her breath as she walked over to him. Noah noticed her and grinned.

"Good morning, Dr. Scorpio," he greeted. "How're you doing?"

"Yeah, mmm-hmm, great…where's Patrick?"

"He called me late last night---he said he was gonna go somewhere…didn't quite say where. He sounded really upset, though. Told me to tell you that he loves you and…uh…did you get the note?"

"Note…what note?" Robin asked, exasperated.

"I guess that'd be a resounding 'no.' Look, there may be a way to stop him…try his place---go, now---I'll cover for you here."

"Thank you, Noah." She ran out the door, leaving the man to resume her duties.

She took his advice, but went home first. She saw the note in the mailbox and read it.

"I can't get you out of my head?" _That makes two of us. _

"Loving each other is holding us back?" _If being with you means being held back, God, they could hold me back forever _

"Perfect world?" _The only way my life will be perfect is if you're in it. ._

"There's nowhere else I wanna be than with you?" _It's like he's reading my mind! That's it---I've gotta stop him. _She jumped back in her car and started toward Patrick's apartment. When Robin got there, there was a little post-it note on the door. She tore it off and read it:

"Nik…gone to airport to catch flight to San Diego. Take care of my pad." She decided not to wait for Nikolas to show up and headed for the airport.

Patrick had packed enough for three days to be spent in sunnySan Diego, California. He slipped his headphones over his ears and cranked the music up to try to drown out his despairing thoughts. At that moment, the announcer came over the speaker telling his flight to board. "This is it…" As he started toward the gate, he could've sworn he heard a voice.

"Patrick!" He turned and saw Robin running toward him. "Think about what you're doing."

"I have," he answered. "And this is the only way I can forget about you."

"You want to forget?" she asked.

"It'll kill me…but you'll be okay---won't you?"

"I'd rather die than have you leave me…I'm sorry, Patrick…I should never have said what I did. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course…I love you," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "No…don't---please don't cry," he begged as he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't help it---if you can't give me a commitment right now, no big deal…I'll wait for you…"

_**You ask if I love you. And what can I say?**_

_**You know that I do and that this is just one of those games that we play.**_

_**So I'll sing you a new song. Please don't cry anymore.**_

_**I will ask your forgiveness, though I don't know just what I'm asking it for.**_

_**Hold me now. Hold my heart.**_

_**Stay with me. Let loving start.**_

_**Let loving start.**_

"You won't have to wait long," he said, kissing her softly on the lips. They held each other tightly for a few moments before holding hands and walking out of the terminal and heading back to General Hospital to finish their shift.


End file.
